


The Promises We Made

by LastofMe



Series: Comparing Your Past To My Future [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastofMe/pseuds/LastofMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The finale of Comparing Your Past to My Future</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promises We Made

“Patrick! Patrick! Wake up!”

Patrick was dimly aware of someone yelling before he realized that it was him and that Andy was shaking him awake with a panicked look on his face. He jolted awake and grabbed at his head in the vague hope that it would stop spinning. Andy pulled Patrick close to his chest.

“It’s going to be ok, love. We’ll figure it out. They won’t get you. I promise.”

“There were more of them. I couldn’t run fast enough. I feel so sick…” Andy helped Patrick to the bathroom and rubbed his back as he retched into the toilet. When he was finished, Patrick turned around and slumped onto the floor in Andy’s arms.

“I can’t do this today. The radio show… or the concert tomorrow… I must look like shit and just the thought of singing makes me want to be sick.”

“Let’s get you in the shower and cleaned up and see how you feel.”

As Andy was getting Patrick in the shower, Joe and Pete were already dressed and working. Pete punched numbers into the little gadget the Doctor had given him last week as Joe mashed a few leaves of Mirth into a paste.

“Alright,” said Pete, “He says that we’ll be all set for the radio and that he’s almost done preparing the venue.”

“Good, this batch of lotion is nearly done,” Joe sighed, “I don’t know anymore, Pete. I can make this to help him and you and the Doctor can keep a perimeter around us. It’s been two months and we don’t have any answers.”

Pete stared down at the screen, “I’m frustrated too. It feels like we aren’t getting anywhere. I just want to help Patrick, but it feels impossible to get through to him. He’s barely able to get through the day and we know he’s not sleeping.”

_“The Seekers,” the Doctor explained, “are a race with one purpose: to be told to find things. They were told to find Patrick and bring him back to his father on Gallifrey. However, he wasn’t specific because of how angry he was and they think a dead Patrick is the same as a live one.”_

_“But if Gallifrey’s gone, where will they take him?” asked Pete._

_“I don’t know, but I know that you will never see him again if they get a hold of him.”_

_Andy pulled Patrick into his lap, “What do we need to do?”_

_The Doctor took a deep breath and began to outline his plan._

Andy pulled a still drowsy Patrick out of the shower, dressed the two of them and opened the door to Pete and Joe’s room. Joe started smearing Patrick’s chest and shoulders as Andy walked over to look at Pete’s device.

“We’re all set for today,” said Pete, “We’ve got everything we need to get to Portland by tomorrow. The bus has to leave right from the radio station however.”

“I don’t like taking the bus. I know it makes us easier to guard, but I don’t like the tour guys being around. People are starting to ask questions about Patrick and I’m just…,” Andy’s voice dropped out.Pete met his gaze carefully. The rage and frustration were evident and Pete wasn’t certain how to respond.

“We’re all set!” called Joe. Patrick did look a little bit better.

“Well now that I’m invisible to them, we should get going. I’d like to get this over with and get moving,” muttered Patrick, fixing the collar of his jacket.

The men grabbed their bags and put them on the bus before taking a cab to the radio station. Patrick smiled his way through the interview, clutching Andy’s hand under the table. Joe kept the host laughing and Pete dropped a few juicy tidbits about the album they had planned. When they left the studio, everyone felt a bit lighter. They could get a goodnight’s sleep on the bus, check into the venue, do the show and take a few days off before the next date. Their plans came to a halt when there was no bus waiting outside the station. Pete called the driver and was silent for a few moments before hanging up and swearing.

“Fuck! The bus won’t start! There’s no way it can get fixed until tomorrow!”

Pete’s other pocket began beeping and the Doctor’s tinny voice came through, “Why aren’t you boys on the move? I can only hold them back for another half hour, if that! Pete pulled out the gadget and they crowded around the grainy picture.

“The bus is broken,” said Joe, “Can you come down and do that sonic-y thing and fix it for us?”

“We discussed this! If I come down there, it’s like putting a neon sign on Patrick’s head! Come see the runaway Time Lords! No! You have to find another way out of there and soon!”

Patrick spoke first, “We can get a cab, get to a car rental place and drive ourselves.”

Andy sighed, “We won’t have time to get any of our things off the bus. Joe won’t be able to make your lotion.”

Patrick held Andy in a firm glare that made Andy’s knees weak. “I’m going to be fine. We will all be fine. You have done enough for me and I’ll do the rest until we get to Portland. I am a Time Lord. This is what I meant to do; fight monsters across time and space. And if you think I’m not capable of handling myself, you don’t need to go with me.”

No one spoke up against him. The cab ride to the car rental was five silent minutes. Patrick sat up front with the driver as the other three crammed into the back seat. They watched his front facing hat and solemn face as he hummed softly to himself. Pete was wedged in the middle and Joe slid his fingers into Pete’s hand and squeezed them as tight as he could. Andy had never seen Patrick be that firm before. Certainly he had it in him, but to say it out loud? He hoped that no one could hear how loud his heart was beating out of his chest.

The man at the rental counter was clearly bored with his job and took his sweet time in finding the keys to their car. The car itself was a tiny hatchback and was parked at the farthest end of the lot.

“Only car available my ass,” Patrick growled under his breath as they walked past rows of larger and more comfortable cars. The other three followed in his wake, all slightly nervous about this new side to a normally calm and collected Patrick. When they reached the car, Patrick shoved the keys into Andy’s hand and put himself into the passenger’s seat. As they peeled out of the lot and on to the highway, Patrick reached out to hold onto the edge of Andy’s sleeve. Joe and Pete’s hands reached across the backseat and they all sat in silence until Andy reached cruising speed.

“I’m sorry,” whispered Patrick to no one in particular.

“It’s ok,” said Pete, “You’ve been under a lot of stress and I’m surprised that you haven’t snapped at us before this.”

“We don’t mean to coddle you,” added Joe, “We just want you to be safe.”

Andy looked over at Patrick, mouthed I love you, and turned back to the road. The air in the car was much lighter. They zipped down the highway in silence until Pete’s pocket started to make a loud, shrill noise. Yanking the gadget out of his pocket, the Doctor’s voice was barely audible through the static.

“The TARDIS is being attacked by the Seekers! They must have figured out what was jamming their signals! I’m going to have to come down there and they’re going to follow me! I’ll try to get as far away from you as I can, but I don’t know what’s going to happen from here! You have to get off the highway to reduce collateral damage!"

Andy threw on the turn signal and swerved into the next exit. They found themselves swerving down a winding forest road. As they came around a very sharp curve, it was there in the middle of the road. The Seeker was just as tall as Patrick remembered, with a long dark cloak and a mechanical hand reaching out. The car made a gut wrenching grinding noise and the wheel ripped itself out of Andy’s hands, skidding and sliding, before coming to a complete stop in front of the Seeker.

It would later seem to Andy that the next few seconds took an hour. Patrick reached over and squeezed his hand. The calm resolve in Patrick’s eyes confirmed his worst fear before Patrick kissed him full on the lips and bolted out of the car toward the woods. The Seeker watched him disappear between the trees before gliding away after him.

“No!” screamed Andy as heat began to prickle on his neck. The shining snake burst from his skin and pursued the Seeker followed by Andy. As Andy hit the tree line, there was a familiar whooshing noise in front of the car and the TARDIS materialized. The Doctor ran out and threw himself on the hood of the car.

“Which way did they go?!” he yelled at the still stunned and stationary Joe and Pete. They pointed simultaneously and the Doctor sprinted away.

“So what did I get if I won?” asked Joe.

“Seven days of my mouth on your cock,” muttered Pete, both embarrassed and thrilled. “I was right about the snake though…”

“Lucky for me those panties are on the bus,” said Joe as they both tumbled out of the car after their friends.

Patrick tore blindly through the brush. I have to get away from them before it gets me. I don’t want Joe or Pete to get hurt. Or Andy… Andy… As Patrick reached up to wipe his suddenly wet eyes, he found himself hurtling through the air into a dry creek bed ten feet down. He felt something in his ankle roll as he landed and as he tried to stagger to his feet, he came face to face with a Seeker. He was surrounded by them on all sides. Closing his eyes, he felt a cold metallic hand press against his chest and he prayed that it would be quick.

The air whooshed by him as a strange shock hit his chest. Patrick collapsed again, this time struggling to breathe as the Seeker was pushed back but what appeared to be a giant, shimmering snake. Andy leapt down into the creek bed in horror. Patrick’s left foot was at an odd angle and his face was panicked as he made loud wheezing noises. His snake created a perimeter around them as the Seekers watched silently.

“Hold on Patrick please! I’ll get you out of here, I promise! Just stay with me. Please… don’t leave me…” Andy cradled Patrick as close as he dared, looking frantically for a way out.

Suddenly the tips of Patrick’s fingers began glow a soft gold and his breathing became more frantic. “No…no…,” he whispered.

There was a soft thud as the Doctor landed next to Andy. He quickly ran his sonic over Patrick and turned to Andy with a grim look. “The Seeker’s weapon was deflected and as a result only one of his hearts has stopped. His body is trying to regenerate, but he’s fighting it.”

“I don’t… want to… change,” he gasped from between them, “Want to… stay the… man Andy fell… in love… with…”

Andy pulled him tighter, “I’ll always stay I promise. I need you so much Patrick. Its ok.”

The Doctor bit his lip and thought hard, “There is one thing I can do. I don’t know if it will work, but it’s the best chance you have for a normal life.”

“Is…all… I… want.” It was getting harder for Patrick to breathe.

The Doctor took Patrick’s free hand and the same glowing light wrapped around their laced fingers. He leaned over, kissed Patrick’s forehead and whispered, “When I stand on the shore of that lake, I’ll be thinking of you.”

Joe and Pete came to a quick stop at the edge of the cliff. The gold light was slowly engulfing the trio below and Patrick’s breathing was becoming slowly less labored and his eyes closed. The snake still circled them.The Seeker next to them began to speak, “There are no more Time Lords. The objective is complete. The objective is complete.”

The rest of them took up the chant as the glow subsided and snake returned to Andy’s throat before falling silent. Joe poked the Seeker next to them and it clattered into the creek bed in a broken hunk of metal and cloth. Andy whispered in Patrick’s ear, “They’re gone now love, you’re safe.” And his heart fell as he realized Patrick wasn’t breathing.

Turning to the Doctor, “He isn’t…! What did you do!?” The Doctor merely held up a finger and as if on cue, Patrick spluttered back to life as Joe and Pete slid down the bank. “How is it with only one heart?”

“Strange,” Patrick tried to pull himself upright but collapsed into Andy’s shoulder. “I’m not a Time Lord anymore…”

“And therefore, the Seekers can’t exist without something to chase. If there are no more Time Lords, no more Seekers. How’s your ankle?”

Patrick wiggled his toes, “All better.”

“What happened?” asked Pete.

“I took a bit of my regeneration energy to push back his timeline a bit which fixed his ankle and took enough stress off his system to redirect his circulation to be like a human.” There was a whooshing noise behind them again and the TARDIS materialized. The Doctor looked grim. “I’ve used up all the time I have.” He looked at Andy, “Please take care of him for me.” He stepped into the box and was gone.

Andy carried Patrick back to the car, despite his protests. When they finally made it to the hotel that night, Andy picked Patrick back and carried him to their room. Patrick had fallen asleep in the car and woke up as Andy laid him down and curled up around him.

“Hey,” whispered Patrick as he snuggled into Andy’s warm chest. Andy wrapped his fingers into Patrick’s hair and watched his lover slowly begin to stir. “I have a gift for you.” Andy reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and placed it in Patrick’s hand.

Patrick opened it carefully to reveal a simple silver band with a swirling pattern etched into it. He looked at Andy with a mix of joy and confusion.

“Read the inscription.”

Patrick tilted the ring to the light. _Let’s be alone together._

“Remember what you said when we first went out? That you always felt so alone? I want to be alone with you for the rest of our lives.”

Patrick had only one word. “Yes.” He allowed Andy to slip the band on his ring finger and they held each other and cried out of love and relief.

 

“You may kiss your husband!”

The shutter of the camera clicked and Pete was reminded of a picture he had seen as Andy and Patrick sealed their union. As the rest of the guests headed toward the reception, Joe slid his arm through Pete’s.

“Isn’t it just wonderful to watch young love blossom?”

“What are you up to?”

“Let’s say that the floral arrangements aren’t completely of this world.”

“You’re both wonderful and insane.”

“Isn’t that why you love me?” Pete took a handful of Joe’s hair at the roots and tugged until Joe’s eyes closed and his lips parted just so. Pete laughed and pulled Joe in for a kiss.

Meanwhile Andy and Patrick hopped into their little car and sped off across town. Patrick squeezed his hand and sighed.

“You’ll still wear it, won’t you?”

“Of course! It’s just hard to drum with it on. Besides you know I prefer more indelible things.”

There was a parking space open in front of the tattoo parlor and in a half hour they were on their way back to the reception. Patrick drove this time as Andy’s left ring finger was neatly bandaged.

The reception itself flew by. Andy had selected a dance heavy playlist and Patrick had set up a few comfy couches in the corner for the non-dancers to chat. As night settled in around them, Pete pulled Joe off the dance floor and into the surrounding gardens. They walked until they reached a deserted fountain with a few benches around it. A light breeze ruffled the bushes. The two men sat on a bench and Joe snuggled into Pete’s shoulder.

“Joe?”

“Mmm?”

“I couldn’t have done any of this without you. You made me feel safe and like everything was going to be ok,” Pete pulled a little black box out of his jacket pocket and placed it on Joe’s thigh.

Joe sat up slowly and stared at the box before opening it carefully and bursting into laughter.

“Does that mean yes?”

Joe fished out a box from his jacket, “It seems we have very similar tastes.”

Pete opened his box to find the twin of the ring he had given Joe. “Oh Joe…”

One of the bushes began to shake from more than just wind as Patrick and Andy fell out of it. “Aha! Pat! I was right! I’ll take my first massage when we get back to the hotel!”

“Well I was right too! You said they would get engaged, but I said they’d buy the same thing. Guess you’ll have more sore than your finger then I’m done with you!”

“You’ll have to catch me first!”

The two men raced up the path toward the party. Pete and Joe slipped up their rings before following them up the path. Above their heads, a little flashing light spun away into the silent darkness.


End file.
